


Boringly Undead

by Limne



Series: Cut with the same scissors [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Not zombie, just boringly undead.





	Boringly Undead

“Remind me again why your butler is looming outside the window?” said Damian with his eyes fixed on the canvas he was painting.

“Chaperoning, it was father’s request. He is a little apprehensive.” Said Wednesday, maintaining effortlessly the complicated pose she was in, posing for her… classmate “he wouldn't be looming if you let him in”

“He will knock down all the paints” grunted Damian recalling the previous week and all the mess the tall butler made in his studio.

“Don't be like that. You can't fault him for having two left feet” chastised the girl.

“I just want him to stop looking at me like he wants to snap my neck. Makes me want to retaliate.” said Damian returning briefly the glare to the silent man outside.

“Charming. You are welcome to try. I'm sure he won't mind” the voice of the girl got his attention. He shook his head.

“Tt. He already looks half dead. It wouldn't be a challenge. In any case, if i wanted to fight a zombie I would call my brother.” he said returning to his painting dismissing his annoyance.

“Lucky, I wish my brother was a zombie ” The girl sighted.

“He is not a real zombie.” Damian frowned in concentration “It would be amusing if he was, but sadly, no. He is just… boringly undead, kind of, he got better and is mostly alive now.” 

“Uhg. Don't you hate that Death never seems to stick these days?” her voice was filled with contempt.

“It does get boring” 

“Children, your time’s up” a man speaked outside the door, without stepping in.

“Oh, and just when my feet got numb” Wednesday lamented straightening her back and quitting the en pointe pose, resting her whole foot on the floor.

“Don't worry, with some practice your feet will hurt with every step.” Comforted Damian putting back his paints and brushes to their cases.

“I'm looking forward to it.” She said changing her slippers to her regular black shoes. “What are you doing?” asked when she saw Damian walking next to her when she crossed the door. Looking at him straight to his eyes.

“Escorting you to the front door” was his answer, looking back at her with composure. 

“I can walk by myself just fine” she protested, glaring at him.

“I don't doubt it” he answered . He didn't rolled his eyes, but the sentiment was there “I will walk you with you now” he declared. 

Damian looked at her … classmate and noted as she nodded almost imperceptibly, and both resumed their walking.

“Well then, Wayne, I will see you tomorrow at school.” she said when they arrived the front door. Her butler was prompt to take her backpack, and open the door of the elegant hearse he drived.

“Yes, until then, Addams.” he dismissed her and both turned their backs to each other walking to their respective vehicles. “Let's go, Pennyworth ” Damian commanded the old butler who looked amused with the kids interaction.

“Yes, master Damian” he answered opening the door of the car. Master Bruce would be very interested in his youngest son new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I know is not much. but I cant write more for this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I've been watching The new addams family tv series, because Wednesday is older there. and I needed to freshen up a little bit my Addams Family. ... Im mixing the original series, the new version and some headcanon so... just in case some of it seems off, you know why.
> 
> please. if you see something off in the writing tell me, english is me second language and some times I slip a bit.
> 
> oh. and if you have an idea or a promt. let me know!


End file.
